L'Autre Statice
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: What if Elliot and Leo met as kids? A collection of oneshots about Elliot and Leo's childhood if they had met as children. AU. .CH3 UP: Elliot finally finds something he does that Leo's interested in.
1. First Meeting

**Title: **First Meeting

**Pairing/Characters: **kid!Elliot, kid!Leo

**Summary: **There was a new boy at the Nightray Mansion and youngest Nightray was curious about him.

**Note: **Welp. This is the first of (hopefully) many more drabble/oneshot for my little pet project. I'd already posted this on deviantart since wouldn't let me post before but anyways, just a heads up to you readers this will be multi-chaptered but not really that structured. More details about L'Autre Statice in my profile page! So go check that out if this interests you. Either way, please enjoy this little fic.

* * *

><p>One day, on the Spring of his seventh year, the Nightray household was abuzz with gossips of a new boy that the Nightray Duke brought home.<p>

Rumor had it that when the Nightray Duke arrived yesterday night from a business excursion he had a boy tagging along with him. Said boy was currently residing in the second floor guest room in the west wing.

He was supposedly the same age as young master Elliot, or at least it appeared so. And he had brought nothing with him except the clothes on his back. The maids exchanged what little information they had with each other in hushed whispers never knowing their conversations fell on curious ears.

Once they were satisfied with their gossips, the maids went on to continue with their duties and a small figure, hidden in the shadows suddenly bolted away to the direction of the west wing.

Elliot was feeling fidgety.

He was, of course, excited to meet the new boy. He could imagine it now, he and the new boy would be the best of friends. Finally, Elliot would have a companion on his daily adventures!  
>In the midst of his excitement, Elliot hoped that this new boy wouldn't be like Gilbert. Not that he hated his new brother; it was just that Gilbert was much too anxious about everything that it was hard to play with him.<p>

And he really wanted a playmate. It was getting kind of lonely slaying all those dragons by himself.

_He looks younger._

_And smaller._

Elliot was currently crouching down, peeking in through the door a maid had left ajar. The youngest Nightray had followed a mumbling servant when he had heard her mention 'guest' and she had led  
>him to the room the new boy was occupying. Not wanting to get caught snooping, Elliot had hidden until the maid left the room before quietly scurrying to his current position.<p>

For some reason or another, Elliot was content at observing the boy for now. Making random comments in his head as the new boy sat still inside, head bowed down.

_His clothes looks shabby._

_Father should really buy him new clothes_.

His hair needed a good brushing too because it stood up in different directions even worse than Elliot's own unruly hair. But that would come later. After they had played.

And his skin was pale. It was obvious that this 'guest' was not used to playing outside. Elliot was reminded of his first meeting with Gilbert and how pale his new brother was back then, a kind of sickly gray but this new boy wasn't pale like that. He skin looked more like the creamy ivories of the piano keys.

Too concentrated in his scrutiny, Elliot hadn't realized he made a noise until that small head shot up and dark eyes looked around wildly.

Elliot had never seen eyes like that before. Everyone in his family had the same blue eyes—perhaps in varying shades— and the servants and other nobles all had different eye colors but never had Elliot seen such eyes.

A deep, inky black—like an unending abyss, with flecks of gold in them. His eyes looked like it was glimmering. Was it because of the sunlight streaming in from the large window? No. Elliot stood up and pushed the door slowly open, gaze fixed on the new boy's mesmerizing eyes. Those dark, dark eyes looked as if they were glittering on their own, like the night sky with stars scattered all around.

Those same eyes now focused on him.

Elliot felt like he was being pulled closer in a trance, needing to see those pools of black and sparkling gold at a closer distance. He stopped a few feet away. The new boy tensed, eyes slowly narrowing as his lips pressed tight together.

"Elliot." He said in an exhale, not even realizing that he was holding his breath. "I'm Elliot." He repeated, waiting for some sort of reply or acknowledgement.

None came.

The other boy simply moved on the window seat so that he wouldn't be facing Elliot. Wondering if perhaps the boy didn't understand him, Elliot stepped closer.

"I'm Elliot. What's your name?"

Silence.

Was the boy deaf? A mute? Dumb? Why wasn't he answering? Didn't he know he was being rude?

"Hey!" Elliot grabbed at a sleeve and tugged. "What's wrong with you? Why won't you answer me?"

When he still didn't receive any reply, Elliot tugged harder. This earned him a glare and a small, slender hand slapping his away.

"Ow…you're very rude." Elliot grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot on his hand. "Can't you talk? Why won't you talk? Tell me your name."

When the boy simply turned his head away, Elliot knew he was being deliberately ignored. This irritated him. How dare this boy ignore him?

Determined to make him talk, Elliot crawled up the window seat beside the new boy and began pestering him, tugging at the boy's ratty coat now and then while regaling him with stories about his adventures and his heroic slaying of imaginary dragons.

"…and then, I found this smooth stone. Did you know it's a lost treasure? People have been searching all over for it but this dragon was guarding it. Dragons live very long so years and years passed without anyone getting it. But I did. I defeated the dragon and I got the stone. I—"

"Shut up!"

The new boy was finally facing him, irritation etched on his face as clear as day.

"So you can talk!" Elliot declared smugly, feeling like he had another accomplishment by making the new boy talk. "Why didn't you answer me earlier? That's rude you know. Do you know what rude means? It means you have no manners. Wait, do you even know what manners are?"

It could have been that the new boy was finally warming up to him – or more likely it was the new boy realizing that if he didn't satisfy this little noble's curiosity he would never have any peace ever again.

"I know what manners are. I don't care if I'm rude." The little noirette retorted, glaring at the blonde noble. "You're annoying."  
>Offended at the insult, Elliot shot back with a mature reply. "Am not!"<p>

"Are too!"

"Not!"

Elliot pushed his face closer for emphasis.

"You are."

The new boy did the same.

"No!"

And closer.

"Yes!"

Closer.

"No!"

They were nose to nose.

"Yes!"

A pause.

"You're eyes are shiny…"

"Ye—what?"

The noirette pulled back, brows knitted in confusion. Elliot tilted his head to the side.

"Your eyes, they're shiny. Like the sky at night…with all the stars."

The new boy blinked. He opened his mouth but closed it without saying anything. Elliot watched silently as the new boy bit his lip, looking away as he shook his head a bit making his bangs cover his eyes partially.

"Leo."

"What?" _Did he mean lion?_

"My name, it's Leo."

"Oh." Elliot didn't exactly know what do next. "I'm Elliot."

"I know. You said it already." A small teasing smile appeared on that small face. "You said it over and over earlier. Are you always that annoying?"

Insulted, Elliot huffed. "I am not! It's…it's because you were so rude!"

"I don't care."

"Well you should! Rude people are bad."

"So are annoying people."

"I'm not annoying."

"You were."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not…hey."

"Yes?"

"Are we friends now?"

Leo pondered for a moment before smiling gently. "No. I don't have annoying friends." And with that Leo jumped off the window seat before dashing away, an unmistakable grin on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: comments, suggestions and critiques are always welcome! see you in the next installment~ (again for more info on this fic go to my profile page!)


	2. Compromise

**Title: **Compromise

**Pairing/Characters: **kid!Elliot, kid!Leo

**Summary: **If he wanted to spend time with Leo, Elliot had to learn how to compromise.

**Note: **This is way overdue. Not that there's a deadline or anything but this has been finished for a long time now and I'm only now finding the time to post it here.

* * *

><p>"I have come to save you, fair maiden!" a small blonde child declared as he brandished his toy sword, waving it in what he thought was a heroic fashion. He paused, waiting for his companion to reply.<p>

Only the little noirette didn't.

Clearing his throat, Elliot Nightray stomped closer to his friend. "I said, I have come to save you, fair maiden. That's your cue."

Leo didn't even look up from his book.

"Leooo, stop reading and play with me. You promised."

The book snapped shut with such force that Elliot flinched back. Dark eyes narrowed as it focused on him. "I said that because if I didn't you would never stop bothering me. And when I finally did agree…I'm not a girl Elliot."

Leo stood up with a scowl. "You're annoying", were the noirette's parting words before he started walking away.

Panicked at angering his only playmate, Elliot's small hand shot out and grabbed the ratty coat cladded arm. "W-wait!"

A sigh.

Leo turned to face the young noble. "I don't want to play, Elliot. I want to read."

Dejected at the blunt rejection, Elliot's shoulders slumped and he let out a whine. Only when he felt tears gathering at the back of his eyes did he shake his head, plastering a stubborn scowl on his face. "F-fine! I'll play on my own. I can have adventures without you! I'm used to playing alone anyways. You can go and read your stupid books." Elliot pouted, trying his hardest to keep the tears back. He would never let this boy see him cry. "I'll have grand adventures, you'll see. Then you'll be sorry you didn't come with me!"

Leo only stared at him with a speculative expression, head slightly tilted to the side. Elliot bit his lower lip as he sniffed. He could have adventures without Leo. He would have such a wonderful time that Leo would jealous. Maybe he should ask Gilbert to play then Leo would wish he was Gilbert when he saw them having so much fun.

"Want to read with me?"

Elliot blinked.

"What?"

"Read with me. I'm reading this." He held up a blue hardbound book, the words "Holy Knight" etched on the middle top in gold letterings. "It's a nice story. And it has adventures. No slaying dragons though."

"But reading is boring!"

Leo frowned at him. "It's not. Reading is fun. Just as fun as your adventures. And we can do it together." Elliot looked torn. On one hand, he wanted to play outside like he usually did after piano lessons, but on the other, he wanted to spend time with Leo.

Seeing the indecision on the young noble's face Leo stepped closer, making a grab for a small hand. "Come on. If we read this time I promise we'll play outside tomorrow. Just no more making me a princess."

"Really? You promise?"

"Yes. I won't even bring a book."

Elliot's face split into a grin as his hand squeezed tight around Leo's. And he let the little noirette lead them to a shaded place to read.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the...second installment, I guess? Anyways sorry this one is short but I didn't feel like adding anything else and I like the shortness of it. It feels like a nice glimpse in their lives. Also I like the idea in this AU that Leo was the one who introduced Holy Knight to Elliot.

Anyways reviews are always appreciated. See you next chapter~


	3. Perfecting the Pianoforte

**Title: Perfecting the Pianoforte**

**Pairing/Characters: **kid!Elliot, kid!Leo

**Summary: **Elliot finally finds something he does that Leo's interested in.

* * *

><p>When Elliot promised to make it worth his while to put down the book he was reading Leo didn't expect to be pulled into one of the rooms near the front of the house. It was initially one of the main drawing rooms, but now it had turned into a music room of sorts. It was one of the three rooms that housed a piano and also the most used.<p>

A huge gleaming black grand piano took up most of the space. There was a small couch and table off to one side while an average-sized chest stood against the opposite wall. Three large glass windows provided ample lighting to the room.

"What are we doing here?"

Elliot let go of his hand and dashed towards the piano, stopping to pull out the bench then seating himself on it. Leo stood by the door warily. What was the young noble planning this time?

Leo usually found most of his quiet time during the days when Elliot had piano lessons and made sure to make good use of it by staying as far away from this exact room as possible—after all the longer it took for Elliot to find him after his lessons finished the longer he had time to finish whatever book he was currently reading.

"Come here." Elliot waved for the little noirette before patting the space beside him.

"Why?" The suspicion was evident in the tone he used; this earned him a pout from Elliot before the young blonde gestured for him to come over again. Letting out a sigh, Leo moved towards the piano and sat beside Elliot on the piano bench. Elliot grinned at him and he responded with a blank stare. "I could be reading right now."

The grin slipped and the blonde noble half-heartedly glared at him. "You always read! I bet you even read before you go to sleep."

"So?"

"So…uhh, you shouldn't read all the time! There are a lot of other things you can do."

"Like…?"

"Like play with me."

"You always want me to play with you."

"Well, you're a kid aren't you? You should be playing. It's the adults that read a lot." Elliot emphasized this statement with a nod.

"That's stupid."

"It's not!"

"We're not starting this again, are we? If all we're going to do is sit here and argue I'm going back to read." Leo made a move to slide of his seat but Elliot stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait, wait! We're not going to just argue…I…I wanted you to listen to me play. I memorized this piece for Mama's birthday. I heard 'Nessa play it before." Elliot let go when he was sure Leo wouldn't leave. "The instructor said it was too advanced for our lessons but I asked 'Nessa to help me with the notes."

That explained his unusual absence the past weeks. Leo shrugged. "Fine. Go ahead and play. I'll listen."

Leo swore the smile Elliot gave him was almost blinding.

Elliot started by wiggling his fingers, then laying them on top of the piano keys, positioning them and giving a great inhale and exhale of air. Leo rolled his eyes, wondering how he should plug his ears without offending the young blonde.

That line of thought slipped away once Elliot actually started playing.

With each press of ivory, the young Nightray produced one of the sweetest melodies Leo had ever heard. Dark eyes were transfixed as the normally rough moving hands glided across the ivory keys, lifting and pressing with an almost careless grace. Elliot himself seemed to have changed as he continued to play. Back straight and arms at a parallel to the keys, there was a look of concentration in the boy's light blue eyes while a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

To Leo, it was as if Elliot had grown older. The boy's aristocratic lineage showing with the dignified confidence he exuded. Impressive but not imposing. As the last note died down, Elliot turned to Leo. "How was it? I can finally play it without the music sheet so I wanted you to listen to it. Mama will be—Leo? Leo, what's wrong? You have an odd look on your face."

The little noirette blinked, eyes lingering on Elliot's hands for a moment before lifting to his face. Leo shook his head at Elliot's questioning gaze. "Nothing. This is the first time I heard you play."

"Well, you seem to disappear every time I have piano lessons."

This was probably not the time to tell Elliot it was a deliberate action to gain more peace and quiet. Especially since Leo didn't really want to ruin the silence surrounding them with an argument. It was as if the last note from the piece was still lingering and if Leo kept quiet and listened very carefully he would still be able to hear it whispering across the room.

"Leo—"

"Shhh. I can still hear it."

Elliot watched as Leo closed his eyes and turned his head this way and that, as if straining to hear _something_.

"What are you doing?"

"Listening…do you hear it? That song you were playing…it's still here."

"If you want to hear it again I can just play it for you."

Dark eyes opened, something like excitement lurking in their depths. Elliot nodded and turned back to the piano. "You know I can teach you to play too." The blonde said conversationally as he positioned his fingers again.

"Really?"

"Sure. Want me to teach you now?"

The noirette nodded with uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Elliot suppressed a grin. Finally something he was good at that Leo had interest in.

"Okay then. First we have to do some finger exercise. Put your hands there and follow mine. I'll do it first so you can see." Elliot's right hand started moving. First the thumb, then his pointing finger, followed by the middle, shifting back to the thumb for the next note before progressing until his pinky, then following the same pattern backwards. "There. Now you do it."

The first attempt was clumsy but it became smoother by the third run through. Elliot showed him what to do with the left hand and it only took a second try before he managed it without a mistake.

"Now try both of them, like this." The blonde demonstrated before pausing and turning to his companion. "It's a little tricky so don't worry if you make a mistake. It took me almost a week to get it when I started."

Leo stared at his hands positioning them on the proper piano keys. Elliot watched hoping that Leo wouldn't get discouraged if he couldn't manage it. The young noble knew how frustrating it could be at the start.

It took the noirette five tries to perfect it.

By the sixth time Leo was doing the exercise as if he had been playing for years. Elliot wasn't quite sure how he was feeling about it. Jealousy and amazement were warring in him; after all it took_ him _almost a week to get it while it didn't even take Leo a day.

"Are you sure you haven't played a piano before?"

Leo shook his head, still doing the practice exercise. "This is the first time I've even touched one."

"Well you—"

A knock on the door grabbed both boys' attention. A maid poked her head in and informed young master Elliot that his brother was home.

"Really?" Elliot almost slid out of his seat. "Brother is back?" The maid nodded and told the boy that his siblings were in the family drawing room welcoming him. Elliot turned to Leo to ask if he could go but before he was able to say anything the noirette waved him away.

"Go, I'll go read."

Elliot grinned at him before jumping of the seat. "I'll teach you again next time." After getting a nod from the other boy Elliot dashed out the room and into the hallway, the maid following after him and cautioning him to slow down.

Alone in the room, silence descended like a thick blanket. Leo stared at the keys, black and ivory searing into his mind. This felt like the first time he had read a book. It felt like the blood thrummed in his veins, like how Elliot would describe one of his adventures.

_Exciting_. The word lodged in his mind.

The feeling caught him in its grasps, like a puppet his small hands lifted and rested on the keys. The same melody Elliot played earlier echoing in his ears clearly as if the blonde was still playing. He closed his eyes and let that emotion or whatever it was that made him want to play move his hands.

Quiet and hesitant, the first notes played out. Gaining more confidence, Leo listened to the music in his head and matched it with the sound each key produced. It didn't take long until his hands moved in the same pattern as Elliot's earlier and the piece the young blonde was playing was being replicated by him.

* * *

><p>AN: Feedback is always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed the story~


End file.
